overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth Overlord
The Fourth Overlord, formerly The Overlad and also called Witch-boy by Kelda (although it was originally a term used to mock him as a child) and the Demon Lord of Nordberg, was the fourth Overlord known to have existed. History After his father, the Third Overlord, was trapped in the Infernal Abyss, his mother, RoseCutscene near end of Overlord II., left the Dark Tower because she did not think it was the right place to raise a child, and left him outside the gates of Nordberg. Several years later, a group of brown minions found him near the outskirts of the town of Nordberg. The people of Nordberg greatly disliked and feared him, except for Kelda, who already has a mild crush on him. After being found by the minions he was raised by Minion Master Gnarl. As he was raised in Netherworld Tower, the Glorious Empire rose to power. Overlord II When he came of age he assumed his rightful place as Overlord. Shortly after proving he was Overlord, he conquered the town of Nordberg. There he took his first mistress, Kelda. Then he proceeded to conquer the Empire-held Everlight. There, he defeated the town's governess, another agent working for the Empire, and rescued Juno, another mistress, from Everlight. Next, he proceeded to the Wastelands, now a barren land destroyed by the Great Cataclysm, and found its sanctuary. Here, he joined the elves and drained Fay, their queen, to power the Tower Heart. Then he made his final strike against the Empire, smashing through its anti-magic shield by catapulting the Tower Heart at the walls of the Imperial City. He conquered the Empire Heartlands and killed the power-hungry Emperor. A mysterious prophet (later revealed as his mother Rose) predicted he would share the same fate as his father, though. She eventually allies herself with him as he proceeds to conquer Empire City, stating that Solarius has become corrupt and that his Darkness is necessary. After finding Solarius and discovering that he is actually Florian Greenheart, Rose informs him that he has gone mad with power and must be stopped before he can destroy all traces of good in him. After fighting the newly formed Devourer, the Overlord realizes that in order for there to be evil, there must be good, and the only thing that could destroy a great evil is an even greater evil. The Overlord is that evil. After killing the Devourer, the Overlord destroys the "Glorious Empire" and takes his rightful place as ruler of all the land as Overlord. Netherworld Tower Upgrades Even though the Overlord may pay for an abundance of decorative upgrades for the tower, concerning his mistresses, he only has one such addition. : Personality and Traits He seems to be interested in women more than his father (who did not seem to care that much), this may be due to his young age. Unlike his father, his skin appears to be blue and covered in spiralling symbols. The reason is perhaps, he was contaminated from the Great Cataclysm when the Tower Heart exploded, considering the plague victims have similar skin colour and markings as he does. He seemed to be more evil than his father, who would either kill villagers or do good things for them. (This may be because of his unhappy childhood, as he was often teased or neglected by the people of Nordberg, or because of the "proper, evil upbringing" he was given, but is probably because he is the son of an Overlord — meaning evil is hereditary.) He also was more into dominating different villages than his father was. He also seems more powerful than his father. As he has the natural ability to control magic, unlike his father who needed the spell stones of the Second Overlord. This is possibly due to the fact that he is the Grandson of the Wizard and son of the Third Overlord and Rose who both possessed/possess magical ability of some description. References and Notes Gallery Overlad#2.jpg|The Overlad,running to Nordberg Town Gates The 4th Overlord with Browns .jpg|The Fourth Overlord,holding an unknown weapon. Evil,Sauron-like.jpg|The evil,glowing eyes of the Fourth Overlord. turfSee also :* Third Overlord :* Rose :* Overlad's Family Tree :* Overlad's Twitter :* Overlad's Blog Category:Characters Category:Overlord II